


something you can't run from

by Ellinor



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I hurt my princely boy again ooops, I'm sorry Erik aaaaaaaahhhhh, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellinor/pseuds/Ellinor
Summary: Erik is probably the only demon in all the worlds with a soulmate, and when he just wants to go get some tea everything starts crashing down on him.The clock's ticking.(Those implied noncon and child abuse tags are there for a reason, pls be careful)





	something you can't run from

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I don't know anything about tea but I like mint stuff okay. 
> 
> Also please read the tags that implied noncon is only like a paragraph or two but it does give him a panic attack and I don't want to hurt anyone because they didn't notice the tags ;;

000:000:00:03:25

Erik was understandably nervous.

His timer- his soulmate timer- said he would meet his soulmate in a few minutes. It came as a shock, the timer had said at least three years, then he decided to go back to the Pink Lady cafe and...

021:285:15:03:25

Uzaeris was always the odd one out among his brothers. He was the only one with a soulmate timer- an oddity among demons. Demons were supposed to stay with other demons, not be fated to love a human. Especially a demon who's a prince of the abyssal plains. He would've been treated worse than Damien- if he showed his timer. Luckily, he excelled in illusion and combat magic. His glamours were very good, he'd been practicing since his mother decided he was too old to be shielded by her. Uzaeris was very grateful once he realized why he was hiding the timer and what it meant. He was happy that his father never paid attention to his children- as sad as that sounds. But it gave him time to learn. 

His mother, even with flawed methods, was a great teacher. He learned how to hold his glamour through any situation, and now he could do it in his sleep. 

He grew up separated from his brothers. Their mothers kept them busy. 

Uzaeris was happy with his secret. It was one of the few things he truly owned.

000:000:03:00

Erik was just going to keep walking, making his way to a soulmate he shouldn't even have. He glanced at the humans as he passed by. Would they be here, on the street? In a stores he passed by? In the café?

What would they look like? What would their name be? Would they care that he's a demon, a monster?

Oh no, he hadn't considered the fact that he was an incubus. Oh no.

Goodness, he was panicking. He needed to calm down, three deep breaths. You can do this, Erik.

006:190:04:55:05

Uzaeris ran.

Tears in his eyes, he ran so fast on his slightly awkward, too long legs. The ones his mother assured him he’d grow into.

It was too much. He couldn't deal with the panic. He could breathe, wasn't allowed too. His mother wanted to test him so he could keep his timer hidden during any kind of torture. Again. For the third time today. 

“UZAERIS!” He heard a shriek echo through the halls, and something inside him jolted in his fear. He had to keep doing this, even if it would kill him. He ran faster. Uzaeris panted heavily as he turned a corner, pressing a hand to the wall of the corridor. The blood colored maroon bricks shifted, as did the black substance that bound the bricks into the wall, making him an alcove.

He pressed his back to the wall and breathed out shakily, letting a glamour fall over the little nook so he’d be hidden. He watched a group of demons run past him, a few in states of undress from the… lesson. Uzaeris flinched, and gripped the rough bricks, feeling his sharp nails claw into the wall like it was mud.

He held his breath as he saw his mother’s form float past, flickering in and out rapidly like it did when she was annoyed. Uzaeris was definitely doing himself no favors for later. There would be hells to pay for this stunt. But he couldn't do it. They hurt him so bad, in so many ways. He watched his mother give the order to claw and rip the hidden silver script of his timer out, and if they found him, they'd try.

Uzaeris sunk down, drawing his knees up to his chest. He breathed like Zecaru showed him, three deep breaths. After his heart started to calm in his chest, no longer acting like a desperate bird in his ribcage, he wondered how long he could push his mother until she would leave him alone. He would leave if he got hungry or thirsty, he decided… but a nap was in order first.

Demons rarely have bad dreams. They oppress their own bad emotions, eventually becoming a creature who only knows desire, or greed, or any other trait they were made for. But Uzaeris always dreamed of his mother’s lessons. When she deemed him old enough, an age where if he were not royalty he would’ve already been kicked out, she wouldn’t let him have as much food as before. He wasn’t allowed to ask for consorts or anything anymore. The only way he was allowed to acquire energy from other demons was in her lessons.

He dreamed of their hands around his wrists, his neck, clawing at him like hungry animals. Of being hurt and used and… 

Uzaeris gasped, waking himself up, still in the alcove.

His head was bowed down, against his knees. 

More deep breaths. 

He could do this.

000:000:01:55

Erik pushed the door of the shop open, his hands holding tight to the ends of the pastel pink sweater that was some present from a few years ago.

The line for ordering wasn't long, it wasn't quite the time or day for coffee. That was why he wanted to go here instead in the first place, right? Plus he needed to talk to K again about meeting up with Harold Anderson. It had been too long since he and his brothers had checked in with him.

He ordered mint tea and two chocolate croissants. If he was meeting his soulmate, it'd only be polite to share food.

Erik got his order and looked down at his timer.

000:000:00:10

He was back in the castle, watching his baby brother get hit by his father.

:05

He was in a human café. He was safe.

:04

Erik would meet his soulmate.

:03

He's a monster.

:02

He was made for this person. 

:01

They were made for eachother.

:00

Erik sat down in the pink booth, his sweater-pawed hands around his cup of tea.

Maybe it was a fluke. Maybe he didn't-

“Ahh! I'm so sorry!” A person yelped from behind him. Erik was startled as someone spilled their drink on him. It was that bad, but it wouldn't come out of his sweater easily.

“I-It’s fine, I promise.” Erik started dabbing at himself with a hastily grabbed napkin.

“You’re- You’re…” The person stuttered, then gasped, as if they recognized him. 

Erik finally looked up, slightly worried, and saw a woman. She had a soft, kind face that didn't deserve to have lines of worry wrinkling her brow. She wore a kelly green tank top and a black skirt.

“You're my soulmate!” The woman blurted, showing her pale wrist to him.

Erik stared at the silver numbers on the woman’s skin. 

000:000:00:00

The numbers were morphing, changing into his name

Uzaeris

The woman yanked her hand back, her eyes wide. “That's an odd name, is it foreign? Uzay-”

“No!” Erik was finally able to speak again. “Just, ah, just Erik is fine.”

“Okay, ‘Just Erik’. I'm Mika.” She stuck her hand out rather suddenly and Erik shook it.

She looked down at his sweater and sighed. “I'm really, really sorry. Look at me, I already messed up and we just met.” the last part was more of a self deprecating mutter, but Erik heard it anyway with his dumb super demon hearing.

Erik took off the sweater gingerly and folded it, before offering Mika a seat. She thanked him happily for the croissant, her grin making Erik breathless for a just a moment. He tried to hide his blush behind the teacup he was drinking from

He looked down at his wrist, and watched the zeros turn into the silver script of his soulmate’s name.

Mika Anderson

She smiled at him shyly, brushing hair away from her face, and he smirked, like he tended to do when nervous.

Erik took a deep breath, and began talking to this beautiful girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! I really appreciate comments but any support helps!! I love soulmate AUs, and you might too so tell me your favorite kind of soulmate AU below!! I personally like the unexpected/angsty ones. (I just read this HP fic where when they get their wands their marking shows and oh my go s h it was wonderful and terrifying. Unlikely by ObsidianPen)


End file.
